


Meu raio azul

by Jude_Melody



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Com palavras singelas, a raposa declara todo o seu carinho pelo ouriço. Em um mundo tão perverso como este, amizade tão bela merece ser celebrada.





	Meu raio azul

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic The Hedgehog pertence à SEGA. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot super curtinha escrita bem rapidinho — mas, ainda assim, com muito carinho — para a DarkLieutnight, essa pessoa maravilhosa que está sempre compartilhando comigo seu amor por Hunter x Hunter. Lembro-me de ter lido algumas fanfics de Sonic escritas por ela, então acredito que ela goste deste fandom. *risos* Eu realmente espero não ter estragado os personagens. Para esta história, baseei-me exclusivamente em minhas memórias do “Sonic Adventure” do Dreamcast (que eu jogava quando era criança, mas nunca zerei) e na abertura (mas só na abertura mesmo) de uma das séries animadas.
> 
> Parabéns, DarkLieutnight! Que a vida possa lhe presentear com muitas coisas boas! ♥

— Ei, Sonic. Chega aqui, rapidão!  
Você surge assim de repente com a força de um tornado. Arrasta os tênis no chão e abre logo um sorriso. Esse sorriso que é só seu e ninguém mais consegue imitar. E me olha com esses olhos verdes quase tão brilhantes quanto as esmeraldas que procuramos.  
— Ei, Tails. Como vai?  
Você ergue o rosto e examina minha nova máquina. Solta um assobio longo de pura admiração. E eu sinto um orgulho aqui no peito, porque sempre te admirei tanto e fico muito feliz por saber que admira algo em mim também.  
— Me ajuda com uma coisinha?  
— Mas é claro! É só dizer, Tails.  
Sempre assim. Você não precisa de muitas palavras. Ajudar os outros não exige mais do que um simples pedido. Eu levanto o braço, e você já está aqui, pronto, sorrindo. E nós conversamos longamente enquanto a chave de fenda pesa em minha mão como o mundo que você carrega nas costas.  
Todo mundo conta com você. Todo mundo espera tanta coisa. E você não reclama, faz piadas, faz essas caretas engraçadas que animam ainda mais os meus dias. Quando estou com você, Sonic, não existe caos. Existe apenas a serenidade da nossa amizade.  
E eu fico te vendo de longe. Você correndo, subindo e descendo as montanhas, saltando pelos ares e rodopiando em trezentos e sessenta graus. Você brincando com o Knuckles, rodando em volta dele apenas para provocar, erguendo o braço para um amigável toca aqui! Você fugindo da Amy... Que engraçado!  
E você correndo... correndo, correndo, correndo. Sem deixar nada para trás além desse raio azul. Sem encontrar limites. Superando o próprio som. Você correndo como se o mundo não tivesse fim. Correndo de norte ao sul. O mais veloz de todos.  
Eu queria correr com você. Sentir o vento no rosto, a areia em meus pés. Mas eu só sei voar. E construir coisas. Mas tudo bem, porque isso quer dizer que eu sempre posso apanhá-lo quando você cai, sempre posso te levar para lugares mais altos ou simplesmente brincar de erguê-lo do chão. E eu posso ser feliz assim, Sonic, porque você é meu melhor amigo.  
Por isso eu estou aqui agora. Por isso eu construo as máquinas. Por isso eu passo essas tardes de sol junto com você, o Knuckles e a Amy. Eu sou o mecânico. Knuckles, o nosso amigo durão. Amy, a nossa amiga mais doce. E você, Sonic... é o mais veloz que há. É aquele que vence as maiores distâncias. É aquele que eu mais admiro. Meu raio azul.


End file.
